helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 204
Characters *Consort Ju *Consort Liu *Yun Guo Choices Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Consort Ju: The fruit tastes good today. Is this it? Maidservant B: The refugees outside the capital have taken up all the roads. It's impossible to purchase more. Consort Ju: Tsk! Maidservant B: These fruits are all yours. Nowadays, the refugees outside the city... Consort Liu: That's enough, Consort Ju. We shouldn't be talking about this. And your maid should be well aware. Consort Ju: We're just having a private chat. It doesn't need to be like this, right? Besides, Qin Er didn't say anything wrong. Everyone knows what's going on outside the city. Why should we continue to pretend? Maidservant A: The Royal Princess is here. Consort Liu: Greetings, Your Highness. How can you be free to- Yun Guo: I can be free whenever I want. Do I need to always report it to you? You were all laughing and chirping in the distance. Tell me what's going on. Consort Ju: We were saying the fruit here was delicious. Would you like to try some, Your Highness? Yun Guo: Why do you eat so much? Be careful when you dance next time. You'll be jumping on the stage if you're so fat. Consort Ju: ... Yun Guo: And you. You haven't said a word since I've arrived. Do you want me to say hello to you first? Magda: Greetings, Your Highness. Yun Guo: Good. Don't idle around in this garden. Your noise kept my cat awake. If I see you here again, I'll throw all of you into the lake. You'll never be noisy again as fish, right? Let's go, Li. Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness. Consort Ju: What wrong with her? Why does she always bother us? If someone marries her, he'll be unhappy for the rest of his life. Consort Liu: ............ Magda: I heard that she chose Lord An Hu. Consort Ju: She just likes a hero in the limelight. She'll change her mind again in a few days. I also heard that her uncle and Lord Liu are quite close. Maybe... Consort Liu: When I was summoned to serve the Emperor, the Royal Princess paid a visit. She said she wouldn't marry the guardsman. It's pitiful his dream is broken now. Consort Ju: Marriage is like a game. She can do whatever she wants. How ridiculous... All right, let's go back to our palace. Qin Er, do you really think I'm fat? Maidservant B: Of course not, Your Grace! Consort Ju: I thought so. Hmph, let's go back to the palace. Magda: (I should go somewhere else too.) Ba Qi: Your Grace, you look worried. Are you thinking about Lord An Hu? Magda: I don't know how he feels now. Ba Qi: He must be sulking because the Princess cancelled the marriage. Your Grace, let's not bother him. We can just ask him about it next time we see him. Magda: That's right. In that case, let's go. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript